Purple Exorcist
by PhantomFanfic
Summary: A new story with old characters. Reiji Shiratori returns with a new goal, to become an Exorcist and kick the crap out of Rin Okumura!
1. Chapter 1

Now to start a long overdo project, based on Blue Exorcist. Please enjoy and let me know your thoughts.

 **Purple Exorcist**

 **The Tale of Reiji Shiratori**

 **Chapter One**

 **The Cram School**

A cloud rolled by the window, slowly drifting across the bright blue sky as Reiji watched it, his mind adrift with it as the man behind the desk in front of him stared.

"Mr. Shiratori, so glad to have you here. I was so sorry to hear about your accident before the start of term." Johann Faust V, the principal greeted him.

"Yeah, real sorry about that." Reiji muttered half-heartedly as his eye caught a small black sphere skittering past the window. His eyes widened as they traced the target, a small creature with green eyes, two small ears, or possibly horns and a pointed tail, but as it flew past the seat in front of him, his eyes met the principal's, who gave him a devious smile. Composing his face, Reiji frowned.

"Yes, tragic, but don't be alarmed. We're not some heartless institution that lets students suffer at the hands of misfortune. Provision has been made for you to attend the Cram School in order to bolster your existing classes. Ein, Zwei, Drei." Faust waved his hand and produced a simple looking key.

"You'll need this to access the Cram School." he explained, sliding the key across the desk. Reiji picked it up and examined it. It was an old fashioned style key, which was odd enough for a big high end school like True Cross Academy, but why he would even need a key in the first place was baffling.

"Right..." he shrugged. Slipping the key into his pocket, he felt a surge of heat from his stomach and a jolt of pain shot up his back.

"Tch!" he grimaced and Faust raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

"Something wrong, Mr. Shiratori?" he prodded, clearly more invested in the conversation than Reiji was.

"Nah, I mean no. Just some pain since the accident." Reiji fobbed it off, trying to ignore the pain as he stood up.

"If you'll excuse me, Sir, I wanna get to my dorm and settle in."

"Yes, certainly, but, if you'll indulge me, I'd like to ask you one last question." Reiji nodded quietly in reply.

"What do you remember about your _accident_?" Faust smiled like a shark about to snap up its prey, but as the words registered in Reiji's head, the pain from his back surged into his head. A swirl of images spun across his vision. A highway bridge, a road, a church. Reiji gripped his head as the painful bombardment of fragmented memories ebbed away into his subconscious once again.

"I, I don't remember anything." he staggered, gripping the back of his chair to steady himself.

"Hmm, very well. Sorry for keeping you. Although, don't forget now, you have a Cram School class this evening." Faust smiled as Reiji headed for the door.

Walking through the school, Reiji cursed under his breath. He hated playing the part of the good student in front of people like Faust. Eccentric high and mighty idiots who only looked at him because of who his parents were. If he hadn't been hit by that truck, he could've started with the rest of the class and avoided that stupid one to one meeting.

Settling into his dorm, Reiji threw his stuff on the bed. He didn't have a room mate, which suited him just fine. Looking out the window, he could see more and more of those small black creatures drifting through the air. Pain wound its way through his back once more as he looked at the tiny creatures. Pressing his hand to the glass, he could almost sense them in the air, flittering from place to place, filling the sky with a noxious sensation.

"Reiji Shiratori," a voice sounded behind him.

Reiji twitched at the sound. He had been so focused on the things in the air, he hadn't noticed anyone entering. Turning to look behind him, he found the room still empty.

"What?" he asked the empty room before turning back to the window to see his own horned reflection.

"LET ME OUT!" the image screamed and Reiji fell backwards. Scrambling back to the far wall, he could no longer see his reflection, but several of the little black creatures had appeared at the window, plinking feebly against the glass in an attempt to get in.

"Wh, what the hell is going on here?!" he screamed at the window. For a minute, there was no sound but the soft _plink plink plink_ of the creatures against the glass. As his breathing levelled out, Reiji got to his feet. Crossing hesitantly to the window, he looked at his reflection. It seemed normal enough, pale purple hair, a couple of piercings, no horns. Shaking his head, Reiji composed himself. Heading for the door, he suddenly found himself wanting some fresh air.

Walking around the school, Reiji checked his phone. It was nearly time for his class. A thought clicked in his head. Shoving his hand in his pocket, he pulled out the small antiquated key. Only now did it occur to him, Faust had never told him where the damned Cram School was.

"Excuse me," several voices sounded behind him in unison and Reiji froze. The last time this happened, he'd seen some fun house nightmare version of himself. His hands shaking, Reiji turned slowly. There, standing behind him, were three girls, all smiling at him. Relief spread through him like a wave extinguishing the flames of anxiety in his chest.

"Are you Reiji Shiratori?" the bespectacled girl with dark hair asked him.

"Yeah, what about it?" he sneered.

"I'm Kashino." she introduced herself happily.

"I'm Nishiwaki." the tall girl with long, curly blond hair followed suit.

"I'm Omoto." the shortest girl with flower hair pins finished.

"You're not answering the question." Reiji groaned.

"Oh, yeah, we're in the advanced class, we're all in the same Cram School class as you." Kashino explained, clearly the spokesperson for this bizarre trio. Reiji asked himself why three girls from the advanced class were stuck in a cram class with a guy that missed several weeks of school.

"Right... Hey, can you tell me where the Cram School is?" he broached, hoping they wouldn't answer in unison like that one movie with the creepy white haired kids.

"Oh, you can get in from anywhere." Omoto chimed in.

"What? What does that even mean?" This was getting tiresome.

"You can use the key to get into the Cram School from any door, watch." Nishiwaki answered him, pulling out her phone, a key like his dangling off it like a good luck charm. Heading for the nearest door leading into the school, she opened it it, revealing the corridor beyond. Closing it again, she inserted the key into the door and turned it. Opening the door again, a completely different corridor lay beyond.

"What the hell?" Reiji mouthed, walking up to the door. Sticking his head through, he looked either way. A dark, windowless hallway extended in either direction. Stepping back out, he looked at the multiple windows to either side of the door.

"Are you guys messin' with me? This is a trick, right?" he growled, marching into the corridor and pressing against the walls, as if they'd tear like a canvas background.

"Huh? Course not, this is the Cram School, did Principal Pheles not explain this?" Kashino asked as they filed in behind him.

"Principal who? I thought Faust was the principal?" Reiji's head was spinning. Between the girls, the doors and the names, he could no longer tell which way was up.

"Oh, they're the same person. Johann Faust the fifth is his public name, but to Exorcists, he's known as Mephisto Pheles." Omoto explained.

"Exorcists? What're you talkin' about?" Perhaps it was his body still recovering from the accident, but Reiji's energy had plummeted over the course of the conversation, his will to argue with the information being presented draining by the second.

"The Cram School is for Exorcists, didn't you know?"

"Why would I know that? Why is that even a thing, I thought it was so I could catch up on the classes I missed." Reiji's shoulders slumped. It was clear Faust, or Mephisto, or whatever his name was, hadn't given him the whole story.

"Come on, we'll show you the way." Kashino announced, leading the group towards one of the classrooms. Either these girls were a hive mind, or similar enough that it didn't matter which was which. Reiji accepted his fate and fell in step with the collective.

Entering the classroom, Reiji looked around. Aside from himself and the three girls, there were only two more people in the class. A pair of boys sat at a desk together, one with ginger hair and glasses smiled at them as they entered, but the one next to him was a black haired young man with a white fringe who leaned back on his chair, sleeping.

"Welcome, is this Shiratori?" the ginger haired boy asked.

"Yeah, we found him on the way here." Kashino answered, taking a seat with her friends.

"Who's askin'?" Reiji growled, growing frustrated.

"Oh, sorry about that, I'm Taira Futamura, this is Shuri Todo." the ginger boy introduced himself before indicating his friend, who snored.

"Great, how come everybody here was lookin' for me?" Reiji sighed to himself, taking a seat towards the back. After a few minutes, another figure stepped into the room. A man wearing a long black coat with thick blond hair and sunglasses stood at the head of the class.

"Hello, some of you might know me already, but for those that don't, I'm Susumu Yunokawa. I'll be your home room teacher. As it's the first day for your class, we're not going to do anything too strenuous, we'll start with the basic Masho rites. Has anyone here yet to receive a temptaint?" Yunokawa asked the class. Taira gave Shuri a nudge, causing the other boy to jump up, nearly falling out of his chair.

"What, what's going on?" Shuri stuttered.

"Temptaint, do you have one?" Yunokawa restated his question.

"Uh, no." Shuri answered while Reiji raised his hand.

"Yes, Shiratori, do you not have a temptaint?"

"I don't even know what one of those is." Reiji answered, exasperated.

"Oh, sorry, I heard the B class were all special circumstances, so I assumed you all had knowledge on the basics. A temptaint, or masho, is the mark left on the body by a demon. Once afflicted with it, a human can then perceive demons. Does that answer your question?"

"Are you kidding me?! Demons, Exorcists, what is this crap?!" Reiji barked, slamming his hands on his desk. Even the aching of his body couldn't quell the rage that flowed through him. No matter how it was phrased, it all seemed like nonsense, and even worse, it was now being parroted by a teacher. Along the ceiling, the vents that ran above the room rattled angrily, drawing everyone's attention. After a moment, Yunokawa addressed Reiji once more.

"I know this might be a lot to take in, Director Pheles told me you're having memory problems as a result of your injuries, but it wasn't a traffic accident, Shiratori. You were attacked by a demon." Reiji's back throbbed, lances of pain shooting up the nape of his neck and into his skull. He remembered a blue light, and a rotten smell, but every time his mind tried to grasp it, a new pain stabbed at his brain.

"That, that's bullshit!" he snarled, clutching his forehead in pain.

"Like I said, it's a lot to accept, so why don't you have a seat, and we'll go through the Masho rites with Todo, so you can see what it's all about." Yunokawa tried to calm Reiji, but the purple haired boy was losing control.

"Shut up, I'm not interested in that crap!" he yelled, the pain coursing through his head causing his vision to blur. The rattling of the vents grew more intense, the students getting up from their seats as plaster and debris started to come down from the ceiling.

"What the hell is his problem?" Shuri called over the noise, pulling a three sectioned staff from his jacket that he suddenly snapped into a Bo staff.

"Todo, put it away!" Yunokawa stepped forward, still trying to diffuse the situation.

"You wanna go, bring it on!" Reiji howled, his clawed hands balling into fists as he gnashed his fangs.

"That's quite enough of that I think." Popping into existence in a cloud of pink smoke, Mephisto Pheles stood in front of Reiji, drawing all of the young man's ire in an instant.

"You did this! You put me here, I'll kill you!" another voice, a deeper, more horrifying voice laced Reiji's own as he spoke to Mephisto, but before the situation could continue to devolve into chaos, the Director raised his hand and counted.

"Ein, Zwei, Drei, good night." clicking his fingers, a large wash tub fell out of nowhere, crashing onto Reiji's head with a resounding _dung!_ The last thing Reiji's mind processed before he lost consciousness was the fast approaching ground before it all went black.

When Reiji opened his eyes, his whole body screamed in pain. All of his joints, his muscles, even his skin felt like it was on fire. Every time he blinked, it felt like someone had rubbed sand in his eyes, but he looked around all the same for some sign of where he was. A white sheet, white curtain, a high window showing a brightly lit moon outside. It appeared to be the infirmary, and he had slept right through class. No, not slept, something happened, had he blacked out? Muffled sounds came from the corridor as somebody approached. There was at least two of them, talking back and forth. A hand reached the doorknob and opened it a crack, allowing Reiji to make out what was being said.

"I do apologise Mr. Yunokawa, I thought the situation was more in hand than it was. I assure you, this glaring oversight will not occur again." Mephisto's voice rang out. Despite sounding suitably apologetic, there was always something in that man's tone that made him sound condescending in Reiji's opinion.

"That's not an ordinary temptaint, that kid is possessed." Yunokawa replied anxiously.

"I'm well aware, but he's been branded with the mark of Tetramorph, so it shouldn't present an issue." Mephisto said with his usual dismissive tone.

"The mark of Tetramorph? What made you think to use that? It's been outdated since the middle ages."

"Not my decision, I'm afraid. It was one of the final acts of Father Fujimoto, as such, I feel a personal responsibility to the lad, just as I do with the Okumura twins."

"Right, can you at least tell me what type of demon is possessing him?" Yunokawa asked, clearly concerned.

"It's a high level demon aligned with the King of Rot, it's why the Coal Tars in the vents acted up when he lost his temper. Beyond that, I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to say." Mephisto explained nonchalantly.

"Right, well I'll talk to Barthes about it, he's done research on the mark, but if it gets out of hand again, it might be a good idea to hand Shiratori over to him for training."

"A grand idea Mr. Yunokawa, now then, if you'll excuse me, I'm just going to have a look in on our patient before calling it a night."

"Alright, Director, good night." Yunokawa's footsteps drifted into the distance as Mephisto opened the door wider.

"Did you hear all that?" He asked with a smile in his voice.

"So I'm possessed by some kind of demon, is that right?" Reiji seethed, not trying to move from his bed.

"Quite correct, Father Fujimoto attempted to expel the demon from your body, but his first attempt failed, so he took the precaution that, should his second attempt go the same way, you would at least have a chance at fighting back."

"What the hell does that mean?" Reiji asked, angry at how many times he had asked the same damn question.

"The mark of Tetramorph was a method used by Exorcists long ago. In the event that a person became possessed, they could use the mark to contain the demon within the victim's body, binding it to a corporeal form. This meant that the person was henceforth immune to possession by demons of lower rank in the same family and often possessed some form of ability after the fact. It's actually how many saintly relics today function, but that's besides the point. Sadly though, it meant that the poor soul would forever wander the earth, bound to a demon and should their spirit fail, the demon would once again take control of their body. So try to stay positive, yes?"

"So I have that mark thing on my body and a demon inside me? Why didn't anybody tell me?" Reiji's anger swelled in his chest, but he forced it back down, now painfully aware of the potential time bomb inside his body.

"Because your lack of memory was keeping you safe. So long as you were ignorant of the demon's presence, the less of a hold it would have on your heart. Shamefully though, I miscalculated. You see, an added hazard of your particular case is that the demon inside you is a rather powerful one, and the mark has never been used to contain one such as it before, so when you got angry in class earlier, the seal keeping it in place already began to buckle under the stress." Reiji couldn't see Mephisto's face past the curtain, but he could tell the director found this whole affair fascinating.

"So what sort of demon do I have in me anyway?" Reiji asked, turning his attention to stare at the panelled ceiling. The curtain parted a fraction and he met Mephisto's eye.

"Why, one of the Eight Demon Kings, of course. You're currently sharing your body with Astaroth, King of Rot." Mephisto smiled dementedly at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Purple Exorcist**

 **The Tale of Reiji Shiratori**

 **Chapter Two**

 **The Doctor and the Bowl**

Reiji walked into the classroom and felt the eyes of the other students on him. The trio of girls whispered in hushed tones, but in a class of six, it was less than subtle. Taira eyed him warily, but smiled and waved all the same as he passed. Shuri however, glared daggers at him as he went, clearly not interested in being discreet about his distaste for him.

Throwing himself into his seat, the class started with little hassle, Mr. Yunokawa talking them through various aspects of demons. After about an hour, he paused in his lecture to outline a task for the Pages.

"Alright, next we're going to do some practical work," Yunokawa announced, hefting a metal cylinder onto his desk.

"This spray can is filled with Triple C concentration Holy Water. You don't need to know what that all means right now, but after all that fuss yesterday, we're gonna go around and spray the vents for Coal Tars." he explained, attaching a tube with a spray nozzle to the cylinder and testing it.

"Um, Sir, how are we going to know when we're done? There's Coal Tars everywhere." Taira asked, his hand in the air.

"We're not trying to exterminate them all, Futamura, just so long as we keep their numbers under control. Now then, we've only got three cans on hand, so I'll be splitting you up into pairs for this. Kashino and Todo, Nishiwaki and Omoto, Futamura and Shiratori." As the pairs were announced, the girls breathed sighs of relief, but Shuri turned to glare at Reiji once again. Reiji rolled his eyes as he got up, heading for the front of the class. Grabbing Taira by the collar as he passed, he made a beeline for the door, picking up one of the cans in his free hand as he passed.

/

After escaping the classroom, Reiji threw the spray can to Taira before stalking off down the corridor with a scowl. Scrambling to catch up, the shorter boy arranged the can in his grip.

"Uh, Shiratori, you okay?" Taira asked timidly. Reiji rounded on him, his anger boiling up until he remembered the demon dwelling somewhere inside him and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down.

"I'm fine!" he snapped, going back to his brooding trudge through the hall.

"Uh, okay..." Taira accepted quietly as he followed, occasionally stopping to spray holy water into the vents.

"So what do you want to study?" the smaller boy asked suddenly, drawing Reiji's attention.

"What? I don't care, why?"

"Oh, I just thought that since you were going to True Cross Academy, you had something in mind for your future." Taira explained.

"Tch, coming here was my parents' idea. I don't give a crap what I end up doin'." Reiji growled.

"Oh, yeah, the girls were talking about how they were pretty famous when we found out you were going to be in our class."

"Do you always talk so much? Just shut up and spray the vents!" Reiji said angrily. Taira recoiled, cautiously stepping past Reiji to go to the next vent. Stretching up, Taira struggled to reach the gap, the hose fully extended as he poked it through the grate. Struggling with the can, Taira pulled the trigger, but the nozzle simply dripped water onto the floor.

"Urgh, gimme that!" Reiji walked over, pulling the can from Taira. Raising the apparatus, he sprayed into the vent, which issued a loud hissing and began to rattle. The two looked at each other. Before they could move away, the grate exploded outward, a wave of Coal Tars flying out into the corridor. Knocking the spray can aside, the can broke open, drenching Reiji in holy water. The young man's skin smoked as the water burned like acid. With a howl of pain, Reiji dropped to the floor as the cloud of Coal Tars converged behind them.

Swarming together, the tiny bodies of the demons blurred, melting into one another before, with a slight _pop_ , they merged into a giant, singular body. Hovering before the students, a giant Coal Tar with a sleepy expression and a crown on its head billowed black smoke as it yawned at them.

"It's Lord Coke!" Taira cried out, covering his mouth and nose. Reiji looked up at the monstrous demon, but couldn't muster the strength to move as the holy water seared his flesh. Looking between the demon and the debilitated Reiji, Taira gulped as he stepped forward.

"What're you doing, idiot?! Run!" Reiji growled through gritted teeth.

"I couldn't live with myself if I did that." Taira announced. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small square of paper with a simple circular design on it.

"May I always act so as to preserve the finest traditions of my calling and may I long experience the joy of healing those who seek my help." Taira intoned the words, a golden light shining from the paper in his hand. With a cracking like shattering glass, a small figure popped into existence. A deep round bowl with a crack down one side, stood before Taira. Just as Reiji thought he was losing it, the bowl stood on two tiny cartoonishly thin legs, grew a similar pair of arms from its sides which began to wield the chopsticks that sat inside it like a pair of swords for a tiny, ridiculous samurai.

"Master, what do you wish of me?" the bowl asked boldly, apparently not deterred by the sheer gap in size between him and Lord Coke.

"Chawan, erect a barrier, protect Shiratori and me until we escape." Taira ordered, his voice far more forceful than Reiji had heard it before, his expression steeled in the face of the demon.

"Right away, Master." the bowl announced, crossing his chopsticks. A barrier of golden light shimmered into existence in front of it, stopping the noxious black cloud from encroaching on the pair. Taira moved to Reiji's side immediately and produced a roll of bandages, cotton balls, a small bottle of disinfectant and a pair of scissors from his pockets. Working quickly, he began to treat Reiji's burns while the purple haired boy sat stunned.

"What the hell is that thing?" he muttered, staring at the back of Chawan.

"That's Chawan, my familiar. He's a Tsukumogami." Taira explained as he pressed disinfectant soaked cotton balls to Reiji's skin. Behind him, Chawan stood against Lord Coke, the giant Coal Tar billowing black smoke as it slammed against the bowl's barrier, each hit causing another crack to appear in the shield.

"What, like those old stories of sandals coming to life and crap?" Reiji asked, not even noticing the burn of the disinfectant compared to the fiery pain of the holy water.

"Yeah. He belonged to my dad when he was a kid. He said that Chawan came alive when he was in Med-school, but for some reason went back to sleep. We were using him as an offering bowl when he suddenly woke up again." Taira continued as he wrapped Reiji's leg in bandages. Lord Coke let loose another yawn of miasma, the foul blackness beginning to seep through the cracks in Chawan's shield as the ginger boy tried to help Reiji to his feet.

"Urgh, you don't have time to treat me. Just hurry up and get goin'! I'll hold off that big ugly mochi!" Reiji struggled to stand, pushing Taira back, but the other boy grabbed his arm.

"No way! I'm going to be a doctor someday, I have to save everyone!" Taira said firmly, meeting Reiji's gaze.

"Are you an idiot?! Your stupid crock pot or whatever isn't gonna last much longer. If you make a run for it, you might make it back to the others." Reiji snarled at him. Black smoke flooded through the cracks in Chawan's barrier, the golden light finally shattering to nothingness, blasting the tiny familiar off his feet. Taira dove to catch Chawan before he hit something solid.

"Master, I'm sorry, I couldn't fulfil your wish." Chawan apologised, the crack in his side lengthening slightly.

"That's okay, just so long as you're alright." Taira smiled at his familiar, but before they could move, Lord Coke bore down on the pair. Charging forward, it looked as if the giant Coal Tar meant to crush the boy and his bowl until its giant black form collided with Reiji's outstretched fist.

"Back the hell off, you piece of crap!" Reiji roared and for the first time, Lord Coke's sleepy expression changed to one of panic. Backing away, it released another yawn of miasma, enveloping Reiji in a cloud of black.

"Shiratori!" Taira called out, trying to mask his face from the smoke.

"Who the hell do you think you're playing with?" A guttural voice echoed from within the dark. Shooting from within the cloud, Reiji swept past Lord Coke, a long black tail lashing behind him as his clawed hand slashed through the demon's side.

"I'm a god damn Exorcist!" Reiji sneered. "Now get out of my sight." Lord Coke exploded, waves of Coal Tars scattering into the dark corners and vents nearby to escape the wrath of the purple haired boy. Looking down at his hand, Reiji breathed, trying to compose himself.

"Shiratori," Taira called to him, beaming from ear to ear.

"Huh? Oh, you're okay." Reiji sighed, glancing at his now normal hand.

"Yeah, thanks to you. I was a little worried for a second there, but I guess whatever power you've got protects you from miasma." Taira nodded.

"Uh, yeah, I guess so. Come on, we better tell that idiot Yunokawa that King Coal showed up."

"Lord Coke."

"Does it look like I care?" Reiji grumbled as they headed back for the class.

/

"Wait, so you're telling me, that you two defeated Lord Coke on your own?" Yunokawa scratched his beard in surprise.

"Well, defeated might be a bit of an exaggeration, but it retreated after Shiratori attacked it." Taira explained happily. Shiratori stood next to him, annoyed as usual. Glancing behind him, it seemed that the aspiring doctor's report of his heroism had put him back in the girls' good graces, their earlier hushed tones replaced with looks of awe and admiration that, quite frankly, unsettled Reiji more than Lord Coke had. Shuri on the other hand, frowned at him. It seemed the monochrome kid still disliked him, but couldn't deny the part he played in saving his friend. Reiji smirked. Anything that pissed other people off was fine with him.

"Well, that's very impressive. Shiratori, are you okay to continue class with your injuries?" Yunokawa addressed him, pulling Reiji out of his musings.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." oddly, it was true. Despite the burning of the holy water and taking a face full of Lord Coke's noxious vapours, he actually felt fine. He had heard that Coal Tars were related to Astaroth, so maybe with their boss inside him, their excretions couldn't hurt him anymore, but that was merely a half-baked theory. As much as Reiji hated to admit it, he would have to find out a lot more about the King of Rot in order to figure out just what his body might be capable of.

/

After class, the students drifted off in various directions. Reiji was the last to leave, wanting to avoid an encounter with the girls who were mooning after him since Taira's report had somehow spiralled into some Greek epic in the hands of the three teenaged girls. Stepping out into the corridor, he came face to face with Shuri.

"Hmph, what do you want?" Reiji said, already pissed off just by looking at him.

"Thanks."

"What?" Needless to say, Reiji hadn't expected this.

"For saving Taira. He's my friend, and I guess I owe you one now, but don't get the wrong idea. You're still possessed." Shuri explained.

"So I guess that got around after yesterday, not exactly a surprise." Reiji mumbled irritably.

"Yeah, it did. You know what kind of people get possessed? Weaklings. People who give into their darkness and let it eat them up inside. If you've got a demon in you, I don't care what the grown-ups say, you're a liability." Shuri continued, glaring.

"What the hell do you know, shut the hell up!" Reiji bit back, feeling his anger rise and pain sear across his back. That sensation was getting more than a little old.

"I'm just saying, I owe you, so I'm not going to go out of my way to stop you as you are now, but if that demon gets out, I'm gonna kill you." Shuri finished, turning to leave.

"Who the hell says shit like that!" Reiji shouted after him before storming off in the direction of his own dorm.


	3. Special Character File

**Purple Exorcist**

 **The Tale of Reiji Shiratori**

 **Special Character File**

It came to my attention that some people seem to think the cast of this story mostly consists of OC characters. So I put together this fun little fact file in the hope of correcting that. So here are some helpful notes about the cast of Purple Exorcist.

 **Susumu Yunokawa**

A minor character even in my story really, he's an actual Exorcist in the series. One of Rin's teachers, he has a slightly bigger role in the manga than the anime. Having meisters in both Dragoon and Doctor, he's often seen in the background of events such as the Exwire exam, Kuro's freak out and the Impure King incident.

 **Kashino, Nishiwaki and Omoto**

A trio of one-off characters from the sixth episode of the original anime run, The Phantom Cook. They're from the same advanced class as Yukio and make him lunches in an attempt to win his affections, but his constant rebuking eventually leads to them infiltrating the boy's dorm. Upon finding the lunches that the demon chef, Ukobach made, the girls get the wrong end of the situation and throw them in the bin, drawing Ukobach's ire.

I wont lie, these three are incredibly two dimensional to the point that I've made jokes about them being a hive mind, but that is only in keeping with their origin and I fully intend to develop them into proper, more complex entities later on.

 **Shuri Todo**

One of the starring characters from Kazue Kato's debut short story, The Rabbit and Me, which took second place in Weekly Shounen Jump's Tezuka Award.

The son of a criminal, Shuri became a hit man, killing seemingly corrupt people for money. He wields an odd staff/gun weapon in the original story, but that seemed a little out of place to fit into the Blue Exorcist world, so I swapped it to a bo staff. There has been other slight changes made to him for the sake of the story, but I plan to keep as close to his backstory/personality as I can without going too grim.

 **Taira Futamura**

The other protagonist of The Rabbit and Me, Taira was a highschooler intent on becoming a surgeon like his father. Making friends with Shuri on their first day of highschool, Shuri later takes a job to kill Taira's dad from a parent who blames Heizo Futamura for his child's death.

Taira will likely be the character to undergo the least change in regards to his origin and persona.

 **Chawan**

One of the key characters from Master and I, another short by Kato. Chawan is a rice bowl that comes to life to fulfil its owner's every wish. This eventually leads down the typical fable path of ruining the guy's life. I decided to combine the rather jerkish master with Heizo Futamura in order to give Taira a unique ability for the story. Funnily, you can see Chawan's master and his girlfriend give a brief cameo as the couple that walk up to Usamaro in the Blue Exorcist movie.


End file.
